Magnetic disk devices in general use a so-called contact start stop (CSS) system, which starts and stops a disk when a magnetic head is contacted. Such a system requires so-called texture processing to form micro-fine irregularities on a disk surface to reduce the friction coefficient between the disk surface and the magnetic head. Such texture processing, however, causes an increase in the disk surface roughness, while a micro-fine geometric condition adversely affects electromagnetic conversion characteristics in magnetic recording on the other hand. In addition, a disk-rotating motor requires a large starting torque when starting disc rotation.
In order to avoid such problems, different head lift systems have been proposed to separate the magnetic head from the disk surface when the disk is either started or stopped. One of these systems inserts a wedge-like part between the head holders (head suspensions) of plate spring form arranged so that they face each other. Another system is a system that is disposed with a drive mechanism such as an actuator using a solenoid, spring, or piezoelectric elements.
One of the above-mentioned head lift systems has problems such that, because the direction of the force of a head lift is slanted against the lift direction depending on the angle of the wedge-like part, the magnetic head suffers a collision along the face when the depending on the angle of the wedge-like part, the magnetic head suffers a collision along the face when the head separates from or lands on the disk face, thereby causing an additional flaw. Moreover, because the lift location of the magnetic head is constructionally limited to the disk's circumference, the disk recording region is reduced. Another system of the conventional head lift systems requires a complex and precise mechanism, and complex and difficult assembly and adjustment processes, resulting in reduced reliability and increased production costs.
The present invention solves the above-mentioned problem by providing a magnetic disk device with a head lift system that eliminates the problems encountered by conventional technologies, thereby improving reliability and reducing costs because of its simple construction.